(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting frame structure, and more particularly to a base that is used to support a portable device assembled with a supporting frame. By the use of hinges of the supporting frame and a lifting frame as well as a sliding track groove on the base, the supporting frame can be easily lifted up by one single-direction movement to a fixed angle to complete the buildup and placement.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, most traditional chargers use a concave trough at the bottom part to support the base of the recharging device. The concave trough is restricted by the external appearance and internal mechanisms to cause the device lack proper support during the recharging duration and can easily become loose, fall down, or have a bad connection if encounters an external force, which greatly compromises the intended function of the charger. Please refer to FIG. 1, a schematic structure view of a prior charger, which includes a base 1, and the base 1 further includes a concave trough at the bottom 2, where the concave trough at the bottom 2 is used to accommodate the recharging device. The base further includes a display unit 3 to inform user operation status during recharging.
As stated above, the device is placed in the concave trough at the bottom 2 during the actual recharging duration. Because of its improper design, the concave trough at the bottom 2 might not be able to provide enough support for the recharging device, a bad connection between the device and the charger might occur with a mere touch and interrupts the recharging task or even harms the circuit.
In addition, generally high-tech devices should avoid hitting and bumping. Other than the charger mentioned before, since portable devices are designed for convenient carrying, their structure designs have been strengthened. However, without proper handling, they can still be damaged by improper hitting and bumping. Take the example of PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), due to the continuous innovation of technology, its size gets smaller and smaller while the precision gets higher and higher, but design for device protection still lags behind.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of the prior art includes:                1. Lack of support and fixation function;        2. Unable to provide effective support during the recharging duration to fully utilize the recharge efficiency.        